Another Pokémon Journey
by Pokemaniac24
Summary: A young boy begins his Pokémon journey along with his faithful Eevee, Ellie. Rated T for some violence however it is possible for that rating to change.
1. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC's.

**A/N: **This is my first story so please don't be too harsh, however all constructive criticism _is_ welcome.

Alex's alarm clock startled him, it was 6:30 in the morning and, although he was a teenager he was so excited for the day that he was awake immediately. Jumping from his bed he rushed to put on some clothes.

Alex was not tall for his age, at only 5'5" and scrawny with tangled chocolate colored hair that came dawn right above his shoulder. He would always wear the same thing: 1 black hoodie, 1 black T-shirt, 1 pair of faded dark blue jeans, and 1 pair of grey Converse.

"C'mon, Ellie get up! It's time!" He yelled at the brown fur ball curled up at the edge of his bed.

"Vee" sighed the Eevee in protest but uncurled itself anyway.

Pounding down the stairs Alex burst into the kitchen with Ellie right behind him with an amused look on her face as she watched the now 14 year old dance around the kitchen with glee, eager to start his pokémon journey.

They had been preparing for a while now and Ellie already knew some fairly decent moves, but They had decided to wait until they had at least three badges to evolve Ellie into one of her many possible forms.

"Alex, sit down and eat your breakfast," said Alex's mom, a nice lady in her mid forties. "Besides, I have something for you."

"Oh! What is it?" he exclaimed.

"This." Said his mom as she held up a belt with clips for pokéballs on it. Alex noticed that there was already one on it.

"Is there a Pokémon in that?" questioned Alex.

"See for yourself." said Alex's mom who handed over the belt.

Alex took the shrunken pokéball off the belt, expanded it, and finally opened it up to reveal a three foot tall Sandshrew. It turned in a circle, looking around the room. It paused at the Eevee but kept looking until it's eyes fell on Alex.

"Shrew?" it said, staring at Alex questioningly.

" Wow, mom! Thanks!" he said, then turning to the Sandshrew he said, "Do you want to help me on my pokémon journey?"

"Shrew! Sandshrew!" it said and nodded in response to Alex's question.

"Great! But now you need a name," he thought for a second, "I know! How about Ryu?"

"Sandshrew!" it exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" he said.

"Oh Alex, I almost forgot; Professor Oak told me to give you this and these." his mom said and handed over a Pokédex and five Pokéballs. "Now go out and have fun, be sure to call when you reach the next town, don't stay up too late, remember to change your underwear!"

"Alright, alright mom." he said, trying to squirm out of the tight hug.

"I love you, sweetie." his mom said as Alex walked out of Pallet Town with Ellie on his shoulder and Ryu's pokéball on his new belt.


	2. Viridian Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC's.

When Alex entered Viridian Forest he was awestruck. The size of the trees in this forest was remarkable. Slowly he made his way through the tall grass until he saw something move.

_What was that?_ he wondered, but continued walking when suddenly…

"Ow!" he yelped and turned around to see a Weedle staring him down. He turned to Ellie and nodded.

She jumped down off his shoulder and took a fighting stance, then the Weedle dove, head first at Ellie.

"Ellie doge it, then use fury swipes!" yelled Alex.

The fight continued this way, with the Weedle making attempt after attempt getting only a few hits in causing minor damage. The Eevee on the other hand beat back the Weedle until in collapsed onto the ground. Alex, seeing his chance grabbed a pokéball from his pocket and tossed it at the Weedle, which turned into energy then disappeared inside the ball, which rolled around a few times until the ball made a soft chime and stopped. Cautiously, Alex walked over to the ball and picked it up, shrunk it, and put it on his belt next to Ryu's.

Giving Ellie and Oran berry and congratulating her they walked to the entrance but were stopped by a loud shout.

"STOP!" said the voice, and Alex turned to see a boy about his age in what looked to be some kind of samurai armor minus the helmet. The boy was carrying a net and on his belt he had a few pokéballs.

"I challenge you," panted the boy, "to a pokémon battle! You may choose two pokémon."

"Alright," said Alex "Ryu, you're up!" and with that he let the Sandshrew out onto the makeshift battle field.

"Go Caterpie!" cried the boy who threw a pokéball onto the field which did contain a Caterpie.

"Ryu, use tackle!" said Alex and the Sandshrew dove at the Caterpie, knocking it to the ground.

"Caterpie, tackle it!" shrieked the boy but Ryu took the hit and seemed completely unaffected.

"All right Ryu, one more tackle should do it" and sure enough Ryu's tackle was enough to feint the Caterpie.

The boy returned his Caterpie and sent out another one, and this fight was a mirror image of the first.

After returning his pokémon and collecting his prize money, Alex walked out of the forest up a hill and was greeted with the sight of Viridian City.

He walked through a few buildings until he found what he was looking for, the pokémon center. He coaxed Ellie into her pokéball and gave his three companions to Nurse Joy. He then walked over to one of the videophones to call his mom

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's me, mom," said Alex "I made it to Viridian City. It's getting dark but tomorrow I want to go and beat the Viridian Gym!"

"Oh, honey didn't you know?" said Alex's mom "The gym is closed so it can't take any challengers, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Oh, well, that's okay mom. I can go to the Pewter city gym instead, that was my next stop anyway."

After saying goodbye to his mother, Alex picked up his pokémon and a room key from Nurse Joy and went to the back of the pokémon center to find his room. When he got there he released his Eevee who immediately hopped on the bed and went to sleep.

_Guess I should turn in to. _Alex thought as he placed his belt on the chair near the bed. _I think I might stay in Viridian a few more days to train my pokémon._ And with that thought, he fell soundly asleep.


	3. Training Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC's.

**A/N:** This chapter is basically filler, I just wanted to detail the last day in Viridian.

Alex began the next day bye going into the small lot behind the pokémon center and introducing his newest member to the rest of the group. The Weedle he caught earlier already liked him as well as its new name, Buzz.

"Now everyone, this here is Buzz and he's going to be traveling with us so I thought it would good for you all to get to know each other before we train to day." The pokémon quickly began chatting like old friends; Alex smiled and decided to let his pokémon talk.

Leaning back, he let his thoughts drift to the days when he was younger, before his father had left. In those days his father would bring him gifts from around the world from where he traveled as pokémon trainer. Along with trinkets he also brought pokémon with him, Alex had always been fascinated and on his 8th birthday his dad had brought back with him a little brown pokémon barely a foot long, and Eevee which Alex quickly dubbed Ellie.

Unfortunately that was the year that Alex's father decided that his family was holding him back and left, and he later became the Kanto champion. His father's leaving fueled Alex's desire to become a pokémon trainer and defeat his father to show him what he did was wrong. His mother worried that if Alex became a pokémon trainer he might end up like his dad, but she couldn't stop the pure determination of her son to defeat her former husband so she let him go reluctantly.

A crash awoke Alex from his dream-like state, looking down he saw that Ellie and Buzz had begun fighting. He was tempted to stop them, but realized it could be good training, and if anything happened they were near a pokémon center.

Ellie and Buzz went at it ferociously, Ellie mostly using bite and fury swipes while Buzz attacked with headbutt and poison sting. One of the poison stings seemed to leave lasting damage on Ellie who was struggling to fight back. Ellie managed to get up and cried "EEEEVEEEE!" and let loose an attack Alex had never seen before.

The black and purple ball of energy swished through the air in what seemed like slow motion and hit Buzz causing him to collapse, with Ellie following right behind.

"Wow! Shadow ball! I didn't know Eevees could learn that!" exclaimed Alex before he put the pokémon in their respective pokéballs and brought them to Nurse Joy.

The rest of the day consisted of basic drills (running to improve speed, practicing attacks on trees, defending themselves against attacks from each other etc.) until finally they decided to turn in. After all, tomorrow they would be heading out to Pewter City and that can be one hell of a walk.


End file.
